Hallucinations
by Nouni
Summary: -Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.- Et si Bella n'était pas la seule à entendre des voix? Edward POV, Missing moment New Moon. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

**

* * *

**

_Dans le même temps que Drabbles for Bella, voici une autre fic' de Becky, traduite par mes soins._

_Magnifique, comme d"habitude._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**HALLUCINATION**

**Prologue**

Mon esprit avait été silencieux pendant si longtemps... Pourquoi maintenant, de tout temps, avait-il choisi de produire ces hallucinations étourdissantes de réalité?

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cette torture?

Je connaissais la réponse à ma question, bien sûr.

Mais, alors que je regardais Bella risquer sa vie encore et encore, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tout était de ma faute.

Même si ces images n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination...

_Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin._

De toute façon, j'avais toujours été décrit comme quelqu'un de 'déraisonnable'.

* * *

Voilà.

_Je continue?_

_Nouni._


	2. Réveil, 16 janvier

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

* * *

_Voilà la suite d'Hallucinations!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et rappelez-vous qu'une review, ça a l'air peut-être insignifiant mais c'ets important pour moi._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**HALLUCINATIONS**

**Chapitre I: Réveil, 16 Janvier**

*

C'était la mi-Janvier et il gelait. Remarque, même si ça avait été la mi-Juin, il aurait gelé quand même. Le Cercle Arctique n'était pas vraiment célèbre pour ne_ pas_ geler.

C'était désolé. Il n'y avait personne ici, personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Logique, aucun humain sain d'esprit ne viendrait dans cette plaine stérile.

Il faisait plus que froid, le vent était glacial et la neige mortelle; mais il règnait ici une étrange beauté. Presque irréelle, les faibles rayons du Soleil réflétaient sur la neige d'une telle façon qu'ils ressemblaient à des milliers de diamants étincelants.

En fait, je savais que ça me rappelait surtout autre chose, quelque chose de moins flagrant. Tout était froid, et blanc. La neige brillait au Soleil. Tout était si triste, mort. Comme moi. J'étais mort et j'aurais dû l'être. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde; même ici, dans cet endroit si hostile pour les humains, si parfait pour les Vampires.

Et, parfois, on aurait cru que j'allais devenir complètement fou. Comme si je n'arrivais pas à garder la moindre prise sur le Monde alentour. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas _vraiment _sain d'esprit. Je l'avais accepté depuis longtemps. J'avais _dû_ l'accepter.

Je m'étais suffisamment vautré dans la douleur,et bien que l'horrible gouffre dans ma poitrine ne s'était pas refermé, ça allait un peu mieux maintenant. La clef était de se rappeler que c'était pour sa sécurité. Cette peine, cette souffrance... C'était pour son bien.

A cette pensée, je me rendis compte que non, la douleur n'était pas moins douloureuse, juste plus tolérable. Etant un vampire, j'avais une limite assez illimitée pour la douleur, comme tous les membres de mon espèce. Et par 'tolérable', j'entendais plutôt: 'je peux vivre avec'... Ou pas. Tout dépendait des jours. De mes pensées. De ma soif.

L'endroit était silencieux. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il m'avait attiré. Pas de pensées. Pas de babillage humain incessant. Pas de femme et ses pensées obscènes. Juste les vagues et primaires images qui apparaissaient dans l'esprit d'ours polaires. Rien qui ne puisse être compris par des humains.

C'était tranquille. Pour la première fois en ce qui me semblait une éternité (quelques mois, en fait), j'étais calme. Et par 'calme', j'entendais plutôt 'non suicidaire'...

Donc, je fus totalement surpris quand _sa_ voix, parfaitement claire, résonna dans mon esprit si vide. Etait-ce mon imagination? Je virevoltai sur la terre blanche. Mais, même avec mes yeux vampirirques, je ne voyais rien. Rien de suspect; et certainement pas Bella.

Soudain, rien qu'à l'énonciation de son prénom, le gouffre en moi se rouvrit et je tombai à genoux dans la neige, pris de tremblements.

Je ne méritais pas ça. Personne ne méritait cette douleur, ce vide qui occupait tout mon être... Personne, pas même un ange damné.

_« Vas-y... »_

Pourquoi, alors, pouvais-je entendre sa voix si clairement, comme j'avais toujours voulu entendre ses pensées depuis notre première rencontre?

Je vérifiais de nouveau derrière moi en me relevant, mais il n'y avait personne. Pas que je m'étais attendu au contraire, pas vraiment en tout cas. Bon ok, je m'étais un peu laissé aller à l'espoir... Encore. Cependant, ce fait ne m'inquièta pas outre mesure. Mais si Bella était en danger...

Soudain, une image éclata dans mon esprit: une rue sombre, quatre hommes, Jessica Stanley et... et... Bella, ma Bella.

Trop similaire. La scène était trop semblable. Ce ne pouvait être réel, tout était dans ma tête. Et, gardant ça à l'esprit, j'ironisai: est-ce qu'on pouvait me blesser encore plus que maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça?!

Il n'y avait personne ici pour remarquer ma folie, ma démence. Alice devait l'avoir vu, mais j'imaginais qu'elle devait avoir des visions étranges depuis le 16 septembre.

_« J'arrive... »_

Bella se retourna vers les hommes, ils la regardaient... et j'entendais leurs pensées; comme si j'étais vraiment là-bas, avec elle, au lieu d'ici, sur cette terre désolée. C'étais fou, mais si merveilleux... Mes pensées se brisèrent, cependant, par le fait qui venait de me sauter aux yeux: Bella semblait se mettre délibéremment en danger.. Qu'était-elle en train de faire exactement?!

L'euphorie que je ressentais depuis que je l'avais vu commençait à s'estomper.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite, Bella. »_

Etais-je fou? Je le préfèrerai en tout cas. Il était mieux que mon esprit se brise plutôt que Bella soit menacée...

Elle s'immobilisa, soudain. Je pouvais la voir, aussi clairement que si j'étais à ses côtés. Pouvait-elle m'entendre? Je priais pour que ce fut le cas.

Ma Bella imaginaire. Mon adorable, magnifique mais apparemment suicidaire Bella imaginaire...

_« Rejoins ton amie »_ Leurs pensées me rendaient fou de rage. Je devais lutter pour m'empêcher de hurler. _« Pas de bêtises, j'ai ta promesse... »_

Et elle ne briserait pas sa promesse. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Pour elle.

Pour moi.

Pour nous, même si ce mot n'existait plus. Il n'avait plus de signification, comme toute le reste. Le Monde lui même n'en avait plus...

Mon coeur se brisa de nouveau alors que je voyais l'indécision se peindre sur son visage. Mais sa sécurité était impérative. Je ferais tout ce qui était en mes nombreux pouvoirs pour la garder saine et sauve. Ne l'avais-je pas déjà assez prouvé?

_« Respecte ton engagement »_

Ca devait arriver. Je pouvais sentir l'étrange connection se déliter, comme si une mauvaise ligne téléphonique nous reliait. Je la perdais.

Et ça me tuait.

Ma Bella fantasmagorique fit un nouveau pas en avant, et l'habituel grondement résonna dans ma poitrine. Que faisait-elle, bon sang?!

_« Recule, Bella »_

Un des hommes parla et je grognais tout à fait cette fois._ Reste loin d'elle, éloigne-toi ou je te tuerai. Je te traquerai, puis je te prendrai au piège. Lentement, pour que tu saches que tu es condamné... Et j'y prendrai beaucoup de plaisir, n'en doute pas, humain..._

Mais elle était plus proche maintenant, si bien que je pouvais voir leurs visages. Je réalisais que j'avais déformé leurs pensées, ajoutant des choses passées, qui ne leur appartenaient pas. J'avais sur-réagi, comme d'habitude avec elle: mes réactions n'étaient jamais rationnelles dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Elle avait cependant besoin que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle, parfois.

Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal, presque un an auparavant. Il était probablement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment; comme Bella l'avait été cette nuit-là, en quelque sorte. La nuit pendant laquelle je lui avais enfin révélé mon secret, l'informant de ce que je n'avais jamais été capable de dire à personne.

Mais je n'avais plus rien à faire dans sa vie, maintenant. Je devais m'occuper de moi, et de moi seul. Je lui devais bien ça, et tellement plus...

Je me forçais à revenir à la réalité, pétrifié, luttant pour aspirer l'air dont je n'avais pas besoin. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher...

Elle avait toujours été ma drogue, _ma propre dose d'héroïne..._

Je n'avais juste jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais accro à elle. Je ne pouvais pas mourir d'overdose mais de manque... A petits feux.

Je me battais avec mes propres pensées étourdissantes qui, à elles seules, couvriraient tous les babillages humais du Monde... Je me battais avec la douleur.

Et je perdais.

Je devais partir.

Après un ultime et furtif coup d'oeil à la plaine glacée, je m'enfuyais à pleine allure.

Me dirigeant vers n'importe où, sauf ici.

Sauf là-bas.


	3. Motos, 27 Janvier

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà la suite d'Hallucinations!_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**HALLUCINATIONS**

**Chapitre II: Motos, 27 Janvier**

* * *

Ca n'arriva de nouveau que quelques semaines plus tard. Je croyais pourtant avoir arrêté ça...

J'étais loin, aujourd'hui, des scintillantes plaines arctiques. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça avait été si long. Peut-être que ça fonctionnait lorsque l'agenda de Bella était vide. Peut-être que ma Bella hallucinatoire s'amusait à me torturer quand elle trouvait le temps trop long...

Peu importe la raison, de toute façon. C'était la fin du mois de Janvier. Le 27, je pense. J'étais revenu en Grande-Bretagne, en Ecosse cette fois. Il faisait assez froid et humide pour moi, et assez chaud pour que des animaux choisissent de vivre ici; au contraire des ours au Pôle qui étaient plus au goût d'Emmett. Les Highlands étaient mon terrain de chasse favori, foisonnant d'animaux sauvages et d'une beauté incomparable, bien sûr.

Je chassais -malgrè que j'avais plutôt envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin et puis attendre de mourir... Mais j'avais appris grâce à Carlisle que la famine n'était pas une solution... donc je chassais quand ça se produisit de nouveau.

J'avais voyagé loin de mon lieu de réisdence -petit hôtel miteux parfait pour me morfondre-, Edimbourg, pour me nourrir. J'étais au milieu d'une vallée glaciale, entourée de bruyère et de fougères folles. De l'autre côté, les montagnes plongeaient vers d'immenses falaises verticales jusqu'à l'Océan.

L'endroit était spectaculaire. Mais il sortit de mon esprit quand je _la_ vis.

Bella...

Elle était assise sur un vélo... Non, c'était autre chose... Une moto?! Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait faire avec ça?! Et sa promesse?

Je devais sans cesse me rappeler que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination; même si tout était incroyablement réaliste! Mais, en fait, peu importe cette torture -j'en paiera le prix plus tard-, si ça signifiait voir ma Bella de nouveau...

Ce Jacob Black -traître à son clan- fit démarrer l'engin et recula d'un pas.

_« Tu veux que je balance la grenade? »_ Je réprimai un sourire à ces mots. C'était tellement... tellement Bella. Juste comme elle.

Mais elle semblait terrifiée... Si j'avais vraiment perdu l'esprit, j'aurais pu jurer que tout était vrai: qu'elle était la vraie Bella. Ma Bella

Si ce n'était _pas_ elle, ça aurait _pu_ l'être, en tout cas... Mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où cette soudaine soudaine et suicidaire préférence pour les véhicules à deux roues provenait...

De mon imagination, sûrement.

_« C'est comme ça que ça marche, Bella. Veille seulement à y aller mollo... »_

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce stupide gamin la laissait faire ça! L'encourageait même! Ne réalisait-il pas combien sa vie était précieuse?! Etait-il vraiment, comme je l'avais toujours supposé, un parfait imbécile?!

Elle commença à relacher la poignée, et je commençais _sérieusement _à m'énerver. Quoi, était-elle suicidaire, maintenant?!

_« Tu es en train de te comporter de façon téméraire, puérile et idiote, Bella. »_

Elle m'entendait maintenant, et le son de ma voix lui fit lâcher tout à fait la poignée, la propulsant comme un boulet de canon au sol. J'hurlais mais apparemment, elle ne m'entendait plus. Etait-ce complètement aléatoire? Ne pouvais-je briser la barrière qui nous séparait qu'occasionnellement? Ca devait certainenement être ça.

_« Bella, tu n'as rien? »_

Je n'aimais pas les pensées de Jacob Black. Comme lors de la précédente hallucination, je pouvais lire dans les esprits comme si j'étais là. Le seul qui m'échappait encore était celui de Bella, bien sûr.

Le garçon me rendait malade, personne ne devait penser à Bella de cette façon. Personne sauf moi.

Il l'aimait.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais? Ne désirais-je pas justement qu'elle avance? La réponse était facile: non. J'étais assez égoïste pour dire ça. Je la voulais pour moi, uniquement. Et ce serait toujours comme ça, probablement. Je serais toujours fou de jalousie pour celui qu'elle aura choisi.

Rien qu'à énoncer un possible autre homme -quelqu'un comme Jacob Black la serrant dans ses bras, la tenant par la main, venant la voir dans sa chambre que je connaissais par coeur- me mit à l'agonie.

Le gouffre en moi s'ouvrit plus largement, labourant ma poitrine. A cet instant, j'aurais pu jurer avoir un coeur. Mais quand je posai ma main sur mon torse, je ne sentis rien, pas le moindre frémissement.

Agonie. Je n'étais pas humain, et c'est pour ça que j'était parti... Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un vampire qui la désirait autant que son sang...

Puis elle essaya encore.

_« Vas-y doucement avec l'embrayage... »_ la prévint-il.

Ca aurait dû être moi. Ca aurait du être moi en train de l'aider, courant à ses côtés. Je ne lui aurais pas refusé ça, si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais été en danger, parce que je ne l'aurais jamais autorisé. Si c'était l'adrénaline qu'elle voulait, je le lui aurais donné...

Mais ça? C'était dangereux, et téméraire, et complètement stupide...

_« Tu as vraiment envie de te tuer? C'est le but de la manoeuvre? »_

Cette pensée me pétrifia. Qu'avais-je fait? Que _lui_ avais-je fait? Quels dommages lui avais-je infligé? Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je devais d'abord sauver sa vie.

_« Rentre chez toi! »_

_« Doucement, Bella. »_

Il allait_ la_ tuer, ce crétin. Et quand il le ferait, je_ le_ tuerai. Sans merci, il souffrirait beaucoup. Puis, je _me_ tuerai.

Mais NON! Ce n'était pas réel! A quoi pensais-je?! Ca semblait tellement improbable... impossible... si peu , le réalisme de mon imagination n'était pas à nier...

_« T'inquiète. »_

Je n'étais pas sûr de saisir à qui elle parlait vraiment; peut-être à nous deux. Mais sa réponse n'était pas la bonne. Et je ne pus m'en empêcher: mes instincts sauvages ressurgirent et je sentis le tremblement familier dans ma poitrine, concurrençant le rugissement du moteur de la Honda.

Elle relacha la poignée, et soudain elle bougeait à une vitesse terrifiante; presque aussi vite que je courais...

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Si j'avais été capable de dormir, ça aurait été mon pire cauchemar. Et j'en savais assez sur les motos pour savoir que tout allait mal se terminer. Elle allait trop vite, et ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir...

_« Non Bella! Regarde devant toi! »_

Mon cri sembla la faire revenir à la réalité: je pouvais entendre ses murmures paniqués: « _Freine, freine »_

Mais elle fit une erreur. Je gémissais alors que je regardais sa chute au ralenti. Si j'avais été physiquement avec elle, dans mon rêve éveillé, j'aurais été capable de la stopper. Mais j'étais collé ici, comme un vulgaire spectateur. Emprisonné dans mon propre esprit fou à lier.

J'hurlais, aussi fort que l'engin, devenant fou. Ma vision se troublait, je voulais tant être là bas, avec elle.

Je cessai enfin de lutter et courai aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais, alors que je rejoignais enfin les falaises, je m'arrêtai.

D'où venaient-elles? Ces hallucinations, qui semblaient si vraies?!

Je ne méritais pas ça... personne ne méritait cette souffrance innommable.

Je tombais à genoux, ma tête entre les mains. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais agonisé de douleur mais j'étais loin d'être humain, comme des yeux chocolats embués de larmes me le rappelaient constamment.

Dans un effort énorme, je luttais pour revenir dans le présent. Mais je ne pouvais pas; ça me faisait trop mal, comme si je tombais en pièces. Comme si je m'éparpillais sous le vent glacial d'Ecosse.

Je voulais mourir.

Ca me prit un long moment pour me rappeler la raison de ma venue ici. J'étais si tenté de retourner à Forks. A elle.

Peut-être pourrais-je traverser l'Atlantique? C'était faisable, après tout. Je ne serais jamais fatigué, je n'aurais jamais besoin de respirer. Je n'aurais jamais froid, et grâce à ma vitesse surnaturelle, je serais là-bas avant même d'avoir besoin de chasser de nouveau.

Mais rester loin était impératif. Malgrè ce que je venais de voir, malgrè que je crevais d'envie de retrouver ses bras. Je ne devais pas lui faire ça.

Elle devait vivre, sans moi. Agonie, encore.

N'y avait-il pas d'échappatoire à ce dangereux piège?

Malheureusement, il n'y en avait qu'un.

Et il se trouvait à Forks.

* * *

**_Voilà!_**

**_Je voudrais votre avis, bien sûr. Review!_**

**_Nouni._**


	4. La Clairière, 28 Fèvrier

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Et si Bella n'était pas la seule à entendre des voix? Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

* * *

_Voilà la suite! :p_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Nouni_

* * *

**HALLUCINATIONS**

**Chapitre IV: La clairière, 28 Fèvrier**

* * *

Elle était dans la clairière.

Et bien, c'était nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit là. Je réalisai soudain le but de toutes ces randonnées en forêt: elle essayait de retrouver notre clairière. J'aurais dû être avec elle. C'était _notre_ clairière, et tout ça ne ferait que la blessait d'avantage.

Agonie. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement, ça me faisait mal de la voir là, tellement seule. Sans compagnie. Même la présence de Jacob Black aurait été plus bénéfique que sa solitude. Okay... Peut-être pas en fait... Je n'étais pas _tellement_ fan de ce chiot...

Puis, j'entendis_ ses_ pensées. Je vis_ ses _yeux rouges; je sentis la fragrance irrésistible de Bella dans _son _esprit. Elle ne _le_ tentait pas la moitié de ce que moi je pouvais la désirer, bien sûr, mais c'était suffisant. _Il_ s'approchait, et vite._ Il_ chassait. Et je pouvais seulement prier qu'_il_ croise un autre humain -n'importe qui sauf ma Bella- avant de la rejoindre. Mais_ il_ sembla ralentir, même si ce fut un millième de seconde. Puis _il_ se figea.

_Il_ l'avait reconnu.

Je pouvais entendre _sa_ joie alors qu'_il_ se rappelait de leur première rencontre. Mais il y avait autre chose.. De la peur?

Peut-être qu'il pensait que nous serions avec elle.

Comme il se trompait!

Non, elle était entièrement seule. Cette pensée me faisait encore si mal, même si j'essayais désespéremment de me convaincre que tout ça n'était en fait qu'un produit de mon imagination, et pas la vraie Bella. La vraie Bella n'aurait jamais été aussi stupide, elle n'aurait jamais pris tant de risques, elle était si raisonnable, elle n'était pas celle que j'avais aperçu sur une moto, inconsciente et suicidaire.

Laurent fit un pas dans la clairière; sa vision surnaturelle lui permit d'apercevoir tout de suite la forme recroquevillée de sa proie, étudia son visage alors qu'une palette d'émotions animaient ses traits. Il trouvait fascinant cette manie qu'avaient les humains d'afficher leurs émotions au monde entier.

Je sentis soudain la haine gronder en moi et je n'avais plus qu'un souhait: pouvoir enfoncer mes crocs dans sa gorge et lui faire payer ses pensées.

_« Laurent! »_

Pouquoi semblait-elle si enthousiaste? N'avait-elle pas remarqué ses yeux pourpres, fixés sur elle, plein de cette folie qui nous dominait lorsque nous chassions? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir le danger?

_« Bella? »_

Il était ébahi, et je ricanais. Ce n'était pas comme si ma Bella était réellement en danger... Je devais juste me rappeler de ça, pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas mourir.

_« Vous n'avez pas oublié! »_

Elle semblait si soulagée! Peut-être que était-ce parce qu'elle avait enfin la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas tout inventé, qu'elle ne nous avait pas imaginé: les vampires existaient vraiment. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'un des nôtres venait d'apparaitre devant elle.

Mon coeur se brisa. Encore.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents, ça aurait pu être considéré comme un sourire. Mais je le connaissais. C'était une position de chasseur, il allait la tuer.

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici »_, il semblait un peu perplexe, se demandait où nous étions. Les Cullens. Nous avions tant voulu la protèger, la dernière fois; alors pourquoi n'étions-nous pas ici, avec elle, cette fois?

Bella, étant Bella, restait calme. Seule elle pouvait rester maîtresse d'elle-même, même faisant face à une machine à tuer comme Laurent. _« Ca ne devrait pas être l'inverse? Je vis ici. Je vous pensais en Alaska. »_

Il se rapprocha et mon grondement fut audible. Honnêtement, il était heureux que je sois de nouveau totalement seul, dans la brousse Australienne. Ces visions avaient un timing incroyable! Mon esprit faisait surgir ces hallucinations pour me torturer, mais n'était pas assez stupide pour me les montrer en public. J'avais de la chance! La chance?... Quelle ironie!

_« Tu as raison, je suis allé là bas. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas... Quand j'ai découvert que la maison des Cullen était vide, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient demménagé... »_

_« Oh. »_

Laurent entendit la douleur dans sa voix, et moi aussi. Mes résolutions vacillèrent à la simple entente de ce mot. Elle reprit la parole, tentant de se recomposer un masque neutre, de contenir l'hystérie qui la submergeait à l'entente de mon seul nom.

_« C'est bien le cas. »_

_« Hum... je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissée ici. N'étais-tu pas le chaton favori de l'un des leurs? »_

_« Quelque chose comme ça. »_

Je voulus crier, nier. Elle n'avait jamais été un animal de compagnie! Mais cette étrange connection qui nous reliait se rompit, et ma voix ne l'atteignit pas. Je voulais lui dire de courir, de se cacher... Mais ça empirerait les choses. Ca ne ferait que faire enrager Laurent. Et il la tuerait.

_« Hmmm... »_ il murmura. Je pouvais lire ses pensées, et je n'aimais pas du tout le tour qu'elles prenaient...

Et puis, enfin, elle remarqua ses yeux rouges. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu les voir avant? Ils étaient synonyme de danger pour les humains. Recule. Recule, Bella.

_« Ils reviennent souvent en visite? »_, demanda-t-il. Mais ce qu'il voulait réellement dire était: _sont-ils assez proches pour me stopper avant que je ne te tue?_

Je grognais plus fort, maintenant. Si ça avait été réel, j'aurais tué Laurent sur le champ. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel.

_« Mens, Bella. Mens lui. Dis-lui que nous sommes là tout le temps, dis-lui que nous vivons à Seattle. Tu es venu ici pour une visite. Edward sera bientôt là. Mens! »_

Seul un mot lui parvint. Ma Bella hallucinatoire sursauta à ce bruit, puis essaya de se ressaisir. Laurent n'avait pas loupé ça.

_« De temps à autre. Le temps me dure, j'imagine. Vous savez combien ils peuvent se montrer distraits... »_

Laurent ne marcha pas; je pouvais le lire dans son esprit. Il la regardait avec incrédulité._ « Hum... L'odeur de la villa semble pourtant indiquer qu'ils n'y ont pas remis les pieds depuis un bon moment... »_

Si seulement il savait! Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, étions nous partis?

_« Il ne marche pas. Il faut que tu fasses mieux que ça, Bella. »_

Et, de nouveau, seule la moitié de mes mots franchit la barrière qui nous séparait. Je me demandai pourquoi, pourquoi n'avais-je aucun contrôle sur ces visions?

_« Je ne manquerai pas de signaler à Carlisle que vous êtes passé. Il regrettera sûrement de vous avoir loupé. En revanche, mieux vaudra que je n'en dise rien à... Edward, vu son mauvais caractère... vous n'avez pas oublié, j'en suis sûre. Ce qui s'est produit avec James continue de l'irriter prodigieusement... »_

Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux d'une si mauvaise actrice? La douleur tangible qu'on sentait quand elle avait dit mon prénom n'aidait pas, bien sûr. Je voulais courir vers elle, l'emprisonner dans mes bras, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais statufié. Je pouvais pas bouger, pas même pour sauver sa vie.

_« Vraiment? »_ Laurent était juste poli, maintenant., se demandant comment il la tuerait. Il avait deviné que nous l'avions abandonné. Il savait qu'elle bluffait depuis le début.

_« Oui. »_ Nous pouvions tous les deux entendre l'hystérie grandissante dans sa voix, malgré qu'elle avait murmuré sa réponse. Laurent lui rendit un sourire victorieux.

Bella essaya à nouveau de le distraire: _« Alors, comment ça se passe, à Denali? D'après Carlisle, vous êtiez chez Tanya? »_

Son essai était infructueux, sa volonté futile: Laurent n'avait plus de doute, à moins qu'un membre de ma famille apparaisse derrière eux. Mais nous savions tous que ce n'était pas près d'arriver...

_« J'aime beaucoup Tanya. Et sa soeur Irina encore plus... Je n'étais encore jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un même endroit. J'en ai apprécié les avantages, la nouveauté. Malheureusement, les restrictions sont dures... Je m'étonne qu'ils parviennent à tenir depuis tant d'années... » _

Il ne faisait que s'amuser maintenant, et ramenait la conversation vers le sujet qu'il voulait aborder depuis leur rencontre. Il savait comment jouer ses cartes, et je savais de quelle manière il les abattrait.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil joueur: _« J'avoue avoir triché, quelque fois... »_

_« Oh! Jasper connait également des difficultés avec ça... »_

Elle essaya, sans succès, de reculer, mais il remarqua son mouvement tout de suite. Il était fatigué maintenant, il voulait cesser de jouer.

_« Ne bouge pas, Bella. Ne bouge pas! Il va te tuer. » _Et de nouveau, seuls deux mots se firent audibles. Je grognais de frustration, une frustration rageuse. Je ne pouvais RIEN faire.

Puis, je secouai la tête: je m'impliquai bien trop dans ces hallucinations. Mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette scène, même en luttant de toute ma force vampirique.

_« Vraiment? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ont quitté la région? »_

_« Non. Jasper est plus prudent sur son territoire. »_

L'honnêteté était mieux; enfin, elle sonnait un peu plus convaincante.

_« Moi aussi. »_

Il se rapprocha encore, et je feulai, luttant contre les liens invisibles qui me clouaient sur place.

_« Victoria vous a-t-elle retrouvé? »_ Bella avait donné tous les prétextes possibles pour détourner la conversation; et maintenant, elle était curieuse. Je m'en aurai arraché les cheveux... mais je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, il la tuerait. A moins d'un miracle...

_« Oui. D'ailleurs, si je suis dans le coin, c'est parce que j'ai accepté de lui rendre service... Elle ne va pas être très contente. »_

_« De quoi? »_ Bella semblait vraiment curieuse. Bien sur. Ou peut-être qu'elle essayait juste de le distraire, plus subtilement, sans mensonge.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Le grognement qui sortit de ma gorge retentit plus fort, plus menaçant. Je perdais mon sang froid, ces hallucinations me rendaient dingues -ou bien étaient-elles justement le fruit de ma folie?

_« De moi, parce que je vais te tuer... »_

Elle fit de nouveau un pas en arrière, inconsciemment. Elle pouvait m'entendre, maintenant, j'étais sûr de ça. Elle pouvait entendre ma colère.

_« Elle tenait à te garder pour elle. Tu l'as tellement... contrariée. »_

_« Moi? »_

_« Je sais, c'est un peu surprenant. Mais comprends que James était son compagnon. Ton Edward l'a éliminé. »_

Non... non, je ne pouvais pas avoir causé... non, ce ne pouvait pas être de ma faute... Mais, bien sûr. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu cela arriver? C'était moi qui l'avait introduit dans le monde des monstres. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être blamé pour ça?

Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi.

_« Elle a estimé plus approprié de te tuer,toi, et non Edward. Une vengeance équitable, sans doute. Oeil pour oeil... ami pour ami. Elle m'a chargé de déblayer le terrain, pour ainsi dire. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu serais aussi facile à attraper. A la réflexion, son plan n'était pas très solide. Elle n'aura pas la revanche qu'elle souhaitait -après tout, tu ne dois plus beaucoup compter pour lui, puisqu'il t'a abandonnée ici, sans protection. »_

Chacun de ses mots étaient comme une flèche qui frappait mon corps pourtant immortel. Je l'avais mise dans cette situation. J'avais compromis sa sécurité, _encore_. Mais était-ce réel? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. J'étais scotché ici, en plein désert, très loin de la pluie de Forks.

Bella ne parlait pas, donc Laurent continua, imperturbable: _« Néanmoins, elle risque d'être furieuse... »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre, dans ce cas? »,_ Bella essaya. Elle était terrifiée, et Laurent le savait. Il avait un sourire machiavélique.

_« Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois, en mission pour Victoria. Je chassais, figure-toi. J'ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum... tout bonnement alléchant. »_

_« Menace-le, mon amour! Mens.»_ Je devais paraître fou de douleur, terrifié. S'il la tuait, même si elle n'était que ma Bella imaginaire, ça me tuerait aussi.

_« Il devinera que c'est vous. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. »_

Il ricana, peu crédule._ « Tiens donc? L'odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera ton cadavre. Tu auras disparu, comme tant de milliers d'humains. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Edward songe à moi, en admettant qu'il prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Cela n'a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce n'est que de la soif. »_

Si c'était supposé rassurer l'un de nous deux, ça ne marcha pas. Et si demain, je recevais de la part d'Alice la nouvelle que Bella était -je pouvais à peine me figurer cette idée- morte, alors je saurai exactement qui blamer. Il ne survivrait pas deux jours de plus. Je le tuerais, puis je m'en prendrais au principal responsable de toute cette histoire. Moi.

_« Implore le, mon amour. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui fonctionne. »_

_« Je vous en prie. »_

Elle était si obéissante, elle me faisait une confiance aveugle, même après tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'elle savait que j'avais sa sécurité à coeur.

_« Regarde les choses ainsi, as beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvée. »_

J'étais intrigué, et même Bella semblait confuse. _« Ah bon? »_

_« Oui. Je te promets que ce sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. Bien sûr, je mentirai à Victoria, juste pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu'elle t'a préparé, Bella... »_ J'attrapai sa pensée. Ca me rendit plus furieux que jamais. _« ...Je te jure que tu me remercieras d'être intervenu. »_

Elle avait l'air horrifiée, comme lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle... Le pire des blasphèmes.

_« Très alléchante... »_, il murmura de nouveau, inhalant sa fragrance irrésistible.

Je rugis, fou de rage. Laurent serait tué pour ça... Je le détruirais. Lui et Victoria...

_« Edward, Edward, Edward. Edward, je t'aime. »_

J'entendais ses pensées, pour la première fois. Si j'avais été humain, elles m'auraient tué. Elle ne firent que me blesser sévèrement, la douleur insupportable mais pas mortelle m'obligea à tomber sur les genoux, les poings crispés sur mes tempes.

Faites que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plaît...

_Oh Bella... Bella, ma Bella... Je t'aime... Je t'aimerai toujours..._

Et soudain, la scène disparut. Comme ça.

J'étais capable de bouger à nouveau et, peu importe combien j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas m'immerger encore dans l'hallucination. J'étais vraiment masochiste, comme je l'avais déjà dit.

Et maintenant? Maintenant, elle était morte. Dans mon imagination, en fait. Je hoquetai de douleur, la tête pleine d'images terrifiantes d'elle sans vie.

Je tombai et ma tête heurta le sol; je sanglotai.

Elle est partie.

Je voudrais mourir.

* * *


	5. La Falaise, 17 Mars

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Et si Bella n'était pas la seule à entendre des voix? Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, surtout aux revieweurs -ça se dit?!- anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement!_

_Vous êtes fantastiques, vraiment! Puis-je espèrer atteindre la barre des 50 reviews?! A vous de me le dire! :P_

_Sur ce, merci encore et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**HALLUCINATIONS**

**Chapitre V: La Falaise, 17 Mars**

* * *

Je l'entendis de nouveau quelques semaines plus tard.

Je ne m'y attendais pas: j'étais sûr que ma Bella imaginaire était morte. Mais mon subconscient en avait réveillé une autre, -plus suicidaire apparemment.

Apparemment, voir une fois la fille que j'aime mourir ne suffisait pas. Je devais être forcé de revivre cette scène, de vivre cet Enfer, encore et encore.

Je la vis, au sommet d'une falaise que je ne reconnaissais pas. La Push, peut-être. Je n'étais jamais allé là-bas. J'en avais seulement vu des photos.

Ses cheveux se tortillaient sous l'effet du vent, et ses vêtements faisaient l'effet d'ailes qui se déployaient.

Un ange.

Mais que faisait un ange au sommet d'une falaise? Elle ne pouvait pas s'envoler...

Il faisait froid, je pouvais sentir la fraîcheur de l'air mordant, malgrè la température basse de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être là avec elle, juste derrière elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Une tempête obscurcissait l'horizon, lointaine pour l'instant, mais approchant à chaque seconde.

Ma vision surnaturelle me permit d'apercevoir au loin une chevelure flamboyante -la vampire aux cheveux roux que j'abhorrais: , je grognais. Elle était là, tapie, elle attendait. Bella ne l'avait pas encore vu, et Victoria voulait la tuer.

Puis, elle fit en pas en avant, et je réalisai ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Non... non, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir suicidaire soudainement? Et, si les rochers ou les vagues n'avaient pas raison d'elle, la cruelle nomade dans l'océan s'en chargerait.

_« Bella. »_

Elle sourit. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse en cet instant? Elle allait se tuer -et elle me tuerait en même temps. A la seconde où son coeur cesserait de battre, je cesserai aussi d'exister.

_« Oui? »_

C'était nouveau. Elle ne m'avait jamais répondu, avant. Elle n'avais jamais paru avoir conscience de ma présence. Pourquoi maintenant?

_« Ne fais pas ça. »_

Je plaidais pour sa vie, je l'implorais.

_« Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Et bien, regarde. »_

Elle pouvait reprendre mes mensonges, ne pas me croire... Mais pouvait-elle ignorer ma douleur?

_« Je t'en prie. Pour moi. »_

_« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu restes avec moi. »_

Si seulement elle savait... Si seulement elle savait combien je crevais d'envie d'être avec elle. _« S'il te plaît. » _Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas.

Elle oscilla sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait vraiment se tuer. Je ne pouvais pas autoriser ça.

_« Non, Bella! »_

Elle sourit, puis sauta.

Je regardai sa chute, horrifié, de l'endroit le plus isolé du reste du Monde -et de Forks-, au sommet du Mont Everest.

Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Ne savait-elle pas que ça me blesserait, bien plus que ça ne la blesserait elle? Et Charlie? Je l'avais rendu folle si elle désirait sa propre mort!

Je l'avais conduite à cet acte... c'était ma faute... Je devrais vivre avec cette culpabilité, maintenant.

Finalement, j'avais bien été la cause de sa mort. Comme prévu.

Elle heurta l'eau en hurlant, et je cachai de mes mains mes yeux, préférant regarder la neige immaculée plutôt que la noirceur des vagues qui l'engloutissaient. Je luttai pour respirer, même si ça semblait ridicule... Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer.

Et puis, j'étais là. Dans l'eau. Avec elle. Je pouvais la voir aussi clairement qu'elle pouvait me voir. Nous nous dévisagions, balottés dans l'eau glacée.

Ce ne fut que durant un bref instant, mais une allégresse soudaine m'envahit. Contre tous les dieux, et toutes les lois de la Science, j'étais avec elle. Dans l'Océan Pacifique.

Puis l'horreur de notre situation me frappa.

_« Continue à nager! »_

Il n'y avait rien entre nous, maintenant. C'était si réel. Je sentais que c'était réel. Si c'était une autre hallucination, alors celle-ci battait tous les records.

Chaque détail était parfait.

_« Où donc? »_

Je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. J'essayai, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle abandonnait. Je me battai pour bouger, désireux de l'attraper, de caresser son visage et enfin de la prendre dans mes bras, pour ne jamais la laisser repartir.

_« Arrête ça! »_ Je hurlai désespéremment._ « Je t'interdis de renoncer! »_

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouva la force et l'oxygène pour obéir. Mais elle perdait sa vivacité, et vite.

_« Bats-toi! Je t'en supplie, bats-toi, Bella! »_ je ne criais pas assez fort, je n'étais pas assez fort pour briser les liens qui m'empêchaient de la sauver. Malgrè ma force, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Elle devait continuer de se battre, pour moi. Pour Charlie. Pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient, comme ma famille. Je devais lui faire reprendre raison, lui montrer qu'elle brisait mon futur en faisant ça.

Je mourrais, aussi.

Encore.

_« Pourquoi? »_

Je pouvais sentir son désespoir, son manque d'envie de vivre, et ça me brisa.

Encore.

_« Non! Bella! Non! » _Je me battai en vain, tentant de me rapprocher, de la sauver.

Elle semblait heureuse. Heureuse de mourir. C'était ma faute. Voilà ce que j'avais engendré, en la quittant. C'était ma faute. Je devrais survivre, au moins pendant la durée du vol jusqu'en Italie, avec la certitude qu'elle était morte parce que je n'avais pas pu la protèger.

Je le méritais.

J'entendis ses dernières pensées. Pour une fois, son esprit m'était entièrement ouvert, je pouvais tout voir. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées comme si elles étaient miennes.

En 90 années de non-vie, je n'avais jamais entendu les pensées de quelqu'un aussi clairement. Son esprit avait un écho cristallin. Les couleurs étaient vibrantes et magnifiques.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement chez la plus étonnante des femmes?

Je pouvais tout entendre. Chaque pensée qu'elle avait eu. Son enfance. Ces souvenirs lui semblaient insignifiants. C'était seulement depuis Septembre dernier qu'elle s'efforçait de se les rappeler... Pour ne pas penser aux autres.

_Les nôtres._

Je pus ressentir la confusion quand elle me vit la première fois.

Je ressentis la peur alors que l'Edward de son souvenir plantait ses yeux démoniaques dans les siens.

Je pouvais ressentir la haine et la terreur quand elle avait été agressée par ces moins que rien à Port Angeles.

Je ressentis l'étonnement alors que je confirmai ce qu'elle suspectait: j'étais un Vampire. Je pouvais lire les pensées.

Je ressentis le choc mais aussi l'émerveillement quand elle vit ma peau monstrueuse pour la première fois, dans la clairière.

Et je ressentis, pour la première fois, l'intensité fabuleuse de son amour pour moi. C'était plus fort que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé -je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer. Même si elle avait avancé comme je le voulais, toutes ses pensées étaient pour le garçon aux yeux dorés qu'elle aimait encore. Et cette certitude m'apportait une paix infinie.

Puis, la douleur. Elle était semblable à la mienne -malgrè une différence majeure. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Elle pensait que je m'étais lassé d'elle. J'endurai une nouvelle fois l'agonie de notre séparation.

Je ressentis du soulagement alors qu'elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ma voix, si longtemps après mon départ.

Et finalement, je compris ce que ça serait, de mourir. Le soulagement, d'une part. Le regret de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. De ne pas s'être battu, d'autre part.

Sa dernière pensée m'était destinée, à la fin de ce flash-back de quelques secondes. Elle était aussi claire que si elle l'avait prononcé à voix haute.

_« Au revoir, je t'aime... »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je t'aime. »_

Mais elle ne put m'entendre. J'étais loin, de retour dans l'Himalaya.

Elle était partie.

Et, improbable, une larme vint mourir sur ma joue.


	6. Finalement, 19 Mars

**Titre: Hallucinations**

**Résumé: « _Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin »_. Et si Bella n'était pas la seule à entendre des voix? Missing Moment New Moon. Edward POV.**

**Auteur: Musings of a Shaken Mind **

**Trad': Nouni**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclam': Rien n'est à moi ici, l'histoire est à l'auteur de talent Becky qui a emprunté les personnages de S.M.**

* * *

Voilà la suite fin d'Hallucination. Ce dernier chapitre se passe à Volterra, et ressemble à un Os que j'ai écrit: At Any Moment. hasard étrange...

Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, je voulais simplement remercier les personnes qui m'ont soutenu dans cette traduction et qui me donnent la force de faire tout ça.

**Merci**, vous êtes exceptionnelles.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

HALLUCINATIONS

**Chapitre VI: Finalement, 19 Mars.**

*

Elle était partie. Mon coeur, mon âme...ma vie.

Elle était vraiment partie. J'avais parlé à Rosalie -faussement compatissante et horriblement détachée, bien sûr-, et elle avait confirmé la nouvelle.

Hallucination et réalité se confondaient. J'avais des difficultés à discerner l'une de l'autre. Etait-ce possible que chacune de mes hallucinations reflètaient la réalité, ou bien mon esprit torturé m'avait-il imposé les images que je redoutais le plus? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Laurent avait-il vraiment rencontré Bella? Avait-elle vraiment tenté de conduire une moto, avec le cabot stupide? Avait-elle failli se faire agresser encore une fois dans les rues de Port Angeles? Avait-elle sauté de la falaise parce qu'elle voulait mourir? Ou était-ce autre chose?

De quoi était morte mon âme soeur?

Les questions mes rendaient dingues. Les possibles occuperaient mon esprit le temps de mon voyage jusqu'en Italie. Puis, j'essayais de ne penser à rien. Mais la douleur était écrasante, et les pensées morbides qui tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête n'aidaient pas.

*

_Oh, imagine what he's going through… he looks so sad…-_

_Whoa, hot stuff… Maybe he needs cheering up._

_What's he running away from?_

_Maybe I could say something…_

_Jeez! Who died?_

_*_

Les réminiscences constantes de ma douleur agrandissaient le trou qui avait pris place dans ma poitrine, depuis ce jour où j'avais quitté Forks. Je luttai pour de l'air dont je n'avais pas besoin, alors que je tentai de contrôler la vague de panique et de désespoir qui me noyaient à chaque fois que je pensais à ce que j'avais fait, à ce que j'avais perdu.

Frustré, je jetai un coup d'oeil au hublot. Nous survolions l'Espagne maintenant, approchant la péninsule italienne. Une fois que nous atterrirons à Florence, je voulais voler une voiture et rouler sans m'arrêter jusqu'à Volterra. J'aurai bien sûr préféré courir, c'était le plus rapide des moyens de transport, et la vitesse était mon essence même. Mais c'était trop risqué.

J'avais donc un plan. Aller voir les Volturi et demander à mourir. S'ils refusaient de me donner ce que je voulais, alors je choisirai mon plan B: les rendre furieux par n'importe quel moyen.. Chasser dans l'enceinte de leur cité était une option, ou bien détruire d'une main la fontaine de la place principale. Je pouvais soulever une voiture, ou... ou je pouvais tout simplement me montrer au soleil.

Ca serait assez pour qu'ils aient envie de me mettre en pièces.

Le plan commençait à se paufiner dans ma tête alors que nous descendions vers la Méditerranée et Florence. Selon mes calculs, aller à Volterra me prendrait 33 minutes, mais seulement si je trouvais une voiture assez rapide. Et puis... puis on exaucerait mon voeu.

Mon existence atteindrait simplement sa fin.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais probablement trouvé cette suite d'évènements presque amusante. C'était très... Roméo et Juliette. Elle avait toujours aimé cette pièce. En fait, elle adorait cette histoire d'amour interdit et impossible. Comme c'était ironique que notre histoire à nous aussi se termine en tragédie...

*

« _C'était au printemps dernier, quand tu as... failli être tuée...Bien sûr, ma priorité était de te retrouver vivante. Pour autant, j'ai dû envisager d'autres éventualité, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour un humain. » Le simple souvenir de cet événement m'a fait trembler de la tête aux pieds._

_Bella avait l'air horrifié. « D'autres éventualités? »_

_Je m'étais presque étouffé à l'entente de cette question. Comment pouvait-elle simplement penser que j'allais (ou pouvais) vivre sans elle? « Il était évident que je ne comptais pas vivre sans toi. Mon seul problème, c'était la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Inutile d'espèrer l'aide d'Emmett ou de Jasper. Alors j'ai songé à me rendre en Italie pour provoquer les Volturi. »_

_Elle était irrationellement horrifiée alors que je lui décrivais la vieille famille italienne. L'expression de son visage me faisait tout à coup fait regretter mes plans -mais surtout de les lui dévoiler-. « Je t'interdis d'avoir pareilles idées à l'avenir! Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je t'interdis de te détruire! »_

_*_

Je ressentais une certaine culpabilité maitenant que j'allais contre sa volonté.... mais la culpabilité en comparaison de la douleur n'était rien, je savais que je pouvais vivre avec ça pour les quelques heures qu'il me restait.

La peine insurmontable explosa dans ma poitrine à sa pensée, et ma main se plaqua automatiquement sur l'endroit où un jour mon coeur avait battu. Le mouvement fut un peu trop rapide. J'entendis le choc dans l'esprit d'un homme d'affaires assis à mes côtés, il haussa exagéremment ses sourcils, tout en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de lumière.

Quand l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport, j'étais le premier sorti de l'avion. Je n'avais rien pris avec moi, pas de bagages, donc je parcourai vite le terminal, attentif à garder une allure humaine. J'étais heureux que d'énormes arbres me traçaient une allée ombragée jusqu'au parking souterrain, sinon, j'aurai eu quelques problèmes à expliquer pourquoi ma peau brillait.

Malgrè qu'il était tôt, le soleil rayonnait, et dans quelques heures, j'aurai été prisonnier de l'aéroport.

Parcourant le souterrain des yeux, je ne vis que des voitures de sport. J'avais trop de choix. Puis, je repèrai une Ferrari rouge F430 et montai dedans après avoir forcé la serrure. Ca ne me prit que quelques secondes pour allumer le contact, et je démarrai la voiture, sortant du parking à toute vitesse. De 0 à 198 kilomètres heure en une seconde. Je serai là bas plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré.

Alors que je roulais sur les routes venteuses, à travers la campagne italienne, je m'autorisai finalement à me souvenir d'elle, vraiment. Mon esprit vampirique pouvait se remémorer chaque souvenir douloureux avec une parfaite clareté, comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

Je pouvais me rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait jamais dit, tout ce que je lui avais dit, tout ce que j'avais jamais pensé à propos d'elle. Cette mémoire spectaculaire était à la fois douloureuse et curative.

Je pouvais me rappeler tout d'elle, mais ça signifiait aussi que je n'avais pas la possiblité d'oublier les derniers moments, les plus douloureux, dans la forêt. Tout était d'une parfaite lucidité.

*

_« Je ne veux pas que viennes, Bella. »_

_Je ne pouvais rencontrer son regard observateur, effrayé qu'elle découvre les mensonges et le bluff. De plus, je savais que si je plongeai dans ses yeux chocolat, mes résolutions se désagrégeraient, et elle serait de nouveau envoyée dans les dangers de mon Monde. Mon Monde n'était pas fait pour elle, malgrè qu'une part égoïste de moi le désirait._

_Il y eut un silence qui sembla s'étendre indéfiniment._

_Puis, « Tu... me... quittes? »_

_Oh mon Dieu. Comment pouvais-je faire ça? Comment pouvait-elle le croire, après toute les fois où je lui avais dit, répété, que j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'elle? Comment pouvais-je lui mentir comme ça? Si je ne l'avais pas déjà su avant,cet instant aurait effacé tous les doutes._

_J'étais un monstre._

_« Oui. »_

_Le mensonge brutal semblait tellement vrai. Mais en moi, je la suppliai de voir la vérité, malgrè que je savais que ça ne changerait rien,et que ça n'aiderait en rien à la situation._

_« Ca change tout. ». Pour n'importe qui -sauf moi-, Bella semblait calme et relativement indifférente, mais je savais. Je pouvais pratiquement entendre son coeur se briser, au moment exact où mon propre coeur mort se brisa, lui aussi._

*

Haletant, je me dégageai de mon rêve éveillé alors qu'une Lamborghini furieuse me dépassait, son moteur hors de prix rugissant. Je réalisai subitement que j'étais en train de longer Volterra, ma destination finale -dans tous les sens du terme. Puis, ma Ferrari escalada la colline entourant les remparts de la ville.

Il était tôt, mais beaucoup de voitures m'entouraient alors que je m'approchais de la ville. D'après les pensées heureuses autour de moi, il y avait une sorte de célébration à Volterra. Après quelques secondes d'écoute mental, je découvris qu'aujourd'hui était la Saint Marcus, un jour férié ici. L'ironie me poursuivait toujours, apparemment.

Je me garai dans la rue principale, juste à côté du domaine des Volturi. Evitant les larges plages de soleil, j'approchai d'un imposant château médiéval, se dressant dans le coin Nord de la place principale. Puis, j'entrai dans la salle d'accueil richement décorée, bien que je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Carlisle m'avait dit une fois comment entrer facilement dans le coeur de la Tour. Je suivais ses instructions maintenant, alors que je poursuivais mon chemin dans des couloirs déserts et passais devant des dizaines de portes verrouillées. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de la pièce centrale, le coeur de la société des Volturi. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer, j'ouvris la porte.

La scène était spectaculaire.

Ma vision périphérique retint que je me trouvai dans une pièce immense, avec des murs faits de pierre et des fenêtres ornementées de vitraux. Cependant, la partie rationelle de mon esprit était parfaitement consciente du fait que c'était dans cette pièce que bon nombre de vies avaient été volées. Malgrè tout, j'étais surtout concentré sur les trois hommes immobiles à l'opposé de moi.

Je les reconnus immédiatement, grâce à la mémoire de Carlisle mais aussi grâce à la peinture dans son bureau. Aro, Caïus et Marcus, les Volturi. Ils se tenaient droits, m'imposant leur silence pendant un moment, avant que celui du milieu, Aro, ne parle.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Des yeux dorés... Tu es un Cullen. Un des fils de Carlisle. Oh! Quel plaisir, cher garçon! »

Malgrè la chaude familiarité de son ton, l'esprit d'Aro était froid et calculateur. Il réfléchissait déjà aux raisons qui m'avaient amenées ici. Presque imperceptiblement, ses mains rejoignirent celles de l'homme à sa gauche, Marcus. Ca me prit à peu près un seizième de seconde avant de comprendre la situation: Aarcus détectait les relations. Aro pouvait lire l'esprit de Marcus quand leur peau entrait en contact. Marcus voyait l'aura qui m'entourait comme une ombre noire ou, transcrit par le vampire, comme la marque d'un homme affreusement seul et sans amour.

Les yeux d'Aro s'écarquillèrent à peine, alors qu'il assemblait rapidement les pièces du puzzle. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi -ses frères juste derrière lui. Aro étendit sa main, et j'hésitai une seconde, avant de la prendre. Je vis dans ses pensées l'avidité alors qu'il lisait un siècle de pensées en quelques instants. Puis, la compréhension se lut dans ses traits: il savait pour quelle raison j'étais venu.

« Tu es Edward. Celui qui lit dans les esprits? C'est un plaisir. J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Mais assez de politesses! Tu as une requête, si je ne me trompe pas... et c'est une requête plutôt inhabituelle... »

Ses yeux noirs étaient perçants alors qu'ils m'examinaient. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable; avec chacune de mes pensées et émotions exposées à cette créature.

« Je veux mourir. »

Mes mots étaient murmurés, presque soupirés, mais chaque vampire ici les entendit. Caïus semblait choqué, alors que le visage de Marcus restait indifférent.

« Et pourquoi désires-tu une telle chose? »

Je faillis grogner. Il le savait, il savait tout à propos de moi.

Mais il était là, me forçant à revivre mes souvenirs encore une fois pour le bénéfice de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Puis, je l'ai quitté, dans le but de la protèger. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois. Je n'ai pas le désir de vous raconter notre histoire, mais j'ai été récemment informé qu'elle était morte. Et maintenant, je n'ai simplement plus envie de continuer à exister sans elle. »

La douleur dans ma voix était palpable, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je continuai de parler, même lorsque l'expression de Caïus se fit incrédule, puis moqueuse, et enfin, satisfaite. Je lus dans son esprit qi'il était presque heureux de voir ses gardes me tuer, amusé qu'il l'était par la situation.

« Et, es-tu sûr que cette humaine est définitevement morte? L'as-tu vu mourir? »

« Non, mais ma soeur Rosalie me l'a dit. Elle a été informée par mon autre soeur, Alice. Alice ne se trompe jamais. »

*

_Hear the news and the floods begin_

_Scream so loud, but only felt within_

_Heart is shattered, the pieces can't be found_

_*_

« Hummm... Bien, nous allons considérer ta demande, bien sûr, mais d'abord, nous en aurions une pour toi. » Je la lus dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne puisse la dire à haute voix, et ma réponse fut instantanée.

« Non. Je suis désolé, Aro, mais je ne veux pas me joindre à vous. Je désire mourir, c'est tout. »

« Tu déclines notre requête? » Caïus parlait pour la première fois, sa voix avait des intonations furieuses et ses pensées étaient de la même humeur. « Pourquoi, dans ce cas, accèderions à la tienne? »

« C'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Et bien... » dit Aro avant que Caïus ne puisse répondre. « Bien que j'ai envie d'exaucer tes désirs, Edward, j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Tu sais, bien sûr, que je suis un vieil ami de ton père. Accorder ta requête lui causerait une peine immense, j'en suis sûr... donc notre réponse sera non. C'est pour ton bien, mon garçon. Tu réaliseras bientôt que cette fille n'est rien en comparaison de ta vie immortelle. Reconsidère _notre _demande, je t'en prie. »

Je reculai d'un pas, ne lui donnant pas la chance de pouvoir lire une nouvelle fois mon esprit. Ma décision était prise: si les Volturi ne voulait pas me donner la mort, je le ferai moi même. J'acquiescai. « Très bien. »

*

M'excusant, je quittai la tour glaciale par une autre sortie, celle-ci débouchant sur une ruelle sombre qui jouxtait la tour de l'horloge de la grande place. Jetant un regard à son cadran, je vis qu'il était 11h50. J'attendrais jusqu'à midi, pour un plus grand effet.

Ma décision était prise. Ce serait mes dix dernières minutes sur Terre, et je prévoyais de les passer avec Bella.

J'essayais de mon mieux de m'immerger dans une des mes Hallucinations masochistes. Bella était morte, mais elle vivait encore dans ma mémoire. Lentement, je me sentis transporté vers un autre temps, vers un autre lieu. Je n'ouvrais pas mes yeux, je ne faisais qu'imaginer.

J'imaginai qu'elle était en train de courir à travers la place principale, trébuchant et hurlant mon prénom, essayant de stopper ma tentative de suicide.

Je l'imaginai prendre un raccourci dans la fontaine, essayant de me rejoindre avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irréversible.

Je l'imaginai hurler désespéramment mon prénom.

Puis, je laissai tomber ma chemise blanche à mes pieds. J'avais besoin d'avoir le plus de peau exposée, pour obtenir l'effet que je désirais.

L'hallucination me prit de nouveau, et je sentis mon expression s'adoucir alors que j'entendais l'horloge au-dessus de moi commencer à égrenner l'heure. Comme dans un rêve, j'entendis sa voix encore une fois.

« Edward! »

Je lui répondis à haute voix, sachant que paraître fou maintenant ne signifierait plus rien dans quelques instants. « Bonjour, Bella. »

« Edward, non! » Elle semblait plus proche, comme si elle avait bougé , s'était dirigé vers moi. Je ne répondis pas cette fois, elle ne semblait pas écouter de toute façon.

La cloche sonna le dernier coup. « Non, Edward, regarde-moi! » Je ne pus réprimer le sourire heureux qui étira mes lèvres alors que j'entendais encore sa voix. Sa voix serait ma dernière pensée. Juste ce que je voulais. Je levai un pied, prêt à sortir sous le soleil...

Puis, quelque chose de petit et de très lèger me heurta si violemment que, si j'avais été humain, je serais tombé. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de la silhouette familière, l'empêchant de s'écrouler.

Lentement, j'ouvris mes yeux.

Mes suspicions étaient bonnes. C'était elle, et elle était là. A Volterra.

La seule explication était que, miraculeusement, Carlisle avait eu raison, et que j'étais en possession de mon âme, et que je pouvais maintenant passer l'éternité avec elle. Impulsivement, je m'approchai d'elle pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage. La seule chose qui me désappointa fut combien le Paradis ressemblait à une horrible ruelle sombre de Volettra.

« Etonnant. Carlisle avait raison. » Et c'était incroyable.

C'était un honneur, un privilège de l'appeler 'mon père'. Il avait tant fait pour moi. Chaque membre de ma famille s'était occupé de moi; jusqu'à la fin. Reconnaissant, je ne pouvais tout de même pas regretter d'être venu ici alors que je respirais sa fragrance délicieuse, et je réalisai finalement que j'aurais pu ête en Enfer que ça ne m'importerait pas.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait là avec moi, ce serait le Paradis.

« Edward! Il faut que tu regagnes la pénombre! Bouge! »

Je ne comprenais pas son urgence. Nous avions l'éternité pour nous... Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si je restais au soleil? Je devais tant aux Volturi. Pas seulement pour avoir accédé à ma requête; mais surtout parce qu'ils l'avaient fait très vite. J'étais impressioné.

« Je n'en reviens pas que ça ait été aussi vite. Je n'ai rien senti. Ils sont décidemment très forts. »

Je fermais mes yeux encore, enfonçant mon visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant l'odeur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, si longtemps auparavant. « _La mort, qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine, n'étend pas encore son empire sur ta beauté_. Tu as exactement la même odeur que d'habitude. », notai-je. « C'est donc ça l'Enfer? Tant pis! Je l'accepte. »

« Je ne suis pas morte, et toi non plus! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle semblait terriblement pressée. Alors que je contemplai son visage, je ne voulais rien de plus que de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, puis de lui dire que je l'aimais... mais quelque chsoe me dit que ce ne serait pas particulièrement une idée brillante. « S'il te plaît, Edward, fichons le camp d'ici! Ils ne doivent pas être loin! »

J'étais confus. De qui parlait-elle? Est-ce quelqu'un la menaçait? Si oui, je devrais le tuer...

« Plaît-il? »

« Nous sommes vivants. Pour l'instant. Mais il faut que nous décampions avant que les Volturi... »

Aussitôt qu'elle dit leur nom, je compris. Je n'étais pas mort, et Bella non plus.

Nous étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, par quelque miracle, mais soudainement en danger imminent...

*

Bien plus tard, après que nous ayons échappé aux Volturi, nous étions étendus sur son lit et je la tenais dans mes bras. Enfin.

Elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait entendu des voix, et j'étais estomaqué.

Apparemment, je lui avais sauvé la vie en plusieurs occasions. Comme elle avait sauvé la mienne, plusieurs autres fois.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, maintenant.

Je ne la quitterais plus jamais.

Jamais. Et j'avais l'éternité pour la convaincre de ça.

Cette exist... Cette _vie_ n'avait jamais été si prometteuse...

**Fin**

* * *

_Bon, dès que FF sera gentil avec moi, je remettrai tout aligné à gauche mais ce soir... Il m'énerve. ^^_

_Bon, dernières petites indications:_

_1- La chanson est de Jem 'You will make it'_

_2- La fic' est de Becky, n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer vos félicitations_

_3- M'aiderez-vous à atteindre les 50 reviews ? Si vous avez aimé, **s'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage**, pour le dernier chap' de cette fic._

_Merci à tous. Nouni._


End file.
